


In the Darkness

by KateKintail



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli & Legolas find themselves lost in a cave with nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world
> 
> Notes: Written for a Porn Battle Prompt: Legolas/Gimli, cave

“I suspect that I would be having a better time if I could see.”

Gimli swallowed to suppress his guilt. This trek through the caves had seemed like a much better idea when they were outside in the sun. It had taken months of convincing for Legolas to join him, and now they were lost without their packs and without candles or lanterns to guide them back out. A rescue party would be sent when they failed to return for dinner. For now, there was nothing to do apart from sit and wait.

“Gimli, move closer. I imagine the cave walls closing in around me without your touch to ground me.”

Gimli followed the elf’s voice and sat down, snuggling up to his side. He nuzzled his face into the elf’s soft hair, muttering with words that weren’t really words the same way anything muttered wasn’t really an apology. He reached for Legolas’ hand, meaning to hold it reassuringly. His hand slid down the arm, searching for the inevitable. When he got to the end, he found the hand all right. But his own slipped and rubbed over Legolas’ crotch instead.

Surprisingly, he felt movement there, and a hardness like the rocks surrounding them. They had been walking for hours and Gimli was tired. He wasn’t too tired for this, however, and neither was Legolas, by the feel of things. “I can think of something to do that will ensure a much better time.”

Gimli’s stubby fingers made quick work of the ties stitching up Legolas’ leggings. He loosened them and plunged his hand within. Legolas sucked in a breath and leaned back against the slick cave wall. “I do believe I like the way your mind works. Please… do not stop touching me.”

Gimli fought against his clothes, pulling them off. When Legolas breathed out, Gimli’s skin tingled and his blood rushed. No matter what Gimli did, he made sure part of him stayed in contact with Legolas at all time, knee against leg, hand against arm, lips against lips. Legolas’ embrace was so gentle and so needy all at once, pulling him close and keeping him that way. In a giant, endless cave system, Legolas became the only thing real, the only thing left in all of Middle Earth.

The sensations were delectable in the darkness, every touch multiplied tenfold. The skin of Legolas’ chest felt smoother. The nubs of nipples against Gimli’s tongue felt harder. The tip of Legolas’ cock felt wetter.

Gimli’s gasp as Legolas entered him echoed through the cavern. It was joined by others as Legolas felt too good to keep quiet. Gimli couldn’t see his elf, but he knew those pointy ears were twitching madly, the way they always did when Legolas was especially excited. Gimli raised himself up on his knees, still straddling Legolas, and let his tongue flick outward, searching for those ears. He found the spot just behind Legolas’ ear and knew it would drive the elf wild, just as Legolas thrust upward and found the spot within Gimli that made the dwarf cry out in pleasure.

They rocked together forever, working each other up, backing down, and building up again. Each time Gimli was certain he would come, Legolas pulled back and kissed him before he could voice a complaint. Each time Legolas’ breaths rose in pitch and quickened, Gimli raised himself up and kissed Legolas before he could plead for more.

There was no way to know how long it lasted. Lost in the darkness, they had no sense of time. They only knew each other’s warm bodies and knew they didn’t want these magnified sensations to end. 

“I must… I cannot hold on!” Finally, Gimli felt that pull and Legolas’ lips sloppily met his. 

“I… ready… need!” Legolas gasped at the same time, heart pounding against Gimli’s chest. 

They tried hard to kiss yet pull away, tried to fight off the urge. But Gimli knew he was done for. He gave in to the flood of pleasure, nestled against Legolas’ front. The elf stiffened, spilling his seed and crushing Gimli to him.

Looking back on it, Gimli could not remember making a sound at that moment. And he did not think Legolas had cried out either. But they must have been loud enough together to alert the search party to their location, because lantern light flooded the cavern and fell upon the elf and dwarf before they had a chance to separate and wipe Gimli’s cream from their chests as it stuck them together.

Legolas buried his face in Gimli’s bushy brown hair, hiding the embarrassed flush in his cheeks. They had had a much better time when sight had eluded them.


End file.
